buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Origin, Part One
is the first issue of “The Origin” comic book miniseries. It was written by Dan Brereton and Christopher Golden, and illustrated by Joe Bennett. Synopsis The comic book adaption of the cult film starts the New Year off with a bang. Adapted from creator Joss Whedon’s original screenplay, witness Buffy’s humble beginnings as the Slayer! Follow her trials and tribulations as she comes to accept her destined role, and all the vampire slaying you can handle in a three-issue series. See the original Buffy before she set fire to the red-hot television show."Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Origin #1". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved January 07, 2018. Summary A popular high school student, Buffy Summers, is planning her next big school dance, when she became the Slayer. Merrick, her Watcher, seek her out and informs her of her destiny. Continuity *The events take place before Buffy moves from Los Angeles to Sunnydale ("Welcome to the Hellmouth"). *Buffy’s first encounter and patrol with Merrick had been shown as flashbacks in episode "Becoming, Part One". *Buffy’s fight against Robert Berman and the unidentified vampire, as well as the aftermath of this encounter, are eventually told to Dawn in the prose The First Time. Appearances Individuals *Andy *Amilyn *Robert Berman *Bessel *Cassandra *Consuela *Grueller *Kimberly Hannah *Maryanne Heinel *Mr. Howard *Benny Jacks *Merrick Jamison-Smythe *Jeffrey Kramer *Lothos *Oliver Pike *Buffy Summers *Hank Summers *Joyce Summers *Tyler *Jennifer Walkens *Unidentified Barmaid Slayer *Unidentified Dark Ages Slayer *Unidentified Dark Ages Watcher *Unidentified Hong Kong Prostitute Slayer Organizations and titles *Los Angeles Police Department *Slayer *Watcher Species *Human *Vampire Events *Hemery High School Dance Locations *El Salvador *Europe **Spain *Los Angeles, USA **Hemery High School **Summers residence *Hong Kong, China Weapons and objects *Cross *Stake Death count *Unidentified vampire, staked by the barmaid Slayer (in flashback). *The barmaid Slayer, killed by Lothos (in flashback). *Grueller, sired by Bessel. *Benny Jacks, sired by Amilyn (only mentioned). *Cassandra, killed by Lothos. *Robert Berman, staked by Buffy Summers. *Unidentified female vampire, staked by Buffy. Behind the scenes Production *According to editor Scott Allie, “established Buffy novelist Christopher Golden pitched an adaptation of Joss Whedon’s original screenplay, minus the camp of the film, and done in the style of the TV show.”Scott Allie, "Panel to Panel". Dark Horse Comics, 2007. *Unlike the ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' film, the comic’s story is canon. About this, Joss Whedon has stated: “The origin comic, though I have issues with it, CAN pretty much be accepted as canonical. They did a cool job of combining the movie script (the SCRIPT) with the series, that was nice, and using the series Merrick and not a certain OTHER thespian to [[Donald Sutherland]] who shall remain hated.”“Bronze VIP Archive for January 17, 1999”. Department of Computer & Information Science & Engineering. Archived from the original on April 12, 2016. Retrieved January 07, 2018. *The photo cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 1. *Differently from other representations, at this point the comic issues had vampires also able to transform into green creatures with red eyes, pointy ears, a wide mouth, and long teeth. Although, this seems more like an artistic choice, not having direct consequence to the stories. Distribution *'' '' was the 33rd best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 49,974 sales in January 1999 at comic specialty stores.“January 1999 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops”. Comichron. Retrieved August 24, 2018. Collections *"The Origin" *"Omnibus: Volume 1" *"Classic 2: The Origin" Pop culture references *Buffy mentions shoplifting a lipstick at department store Macy’s *Buffy asks if singer Elvis Presley (1935–1977) have talked to Merrick, questioning his sanity. Goofs, bloopers & continuity errors *Although Merrick affirms Robert had died three days before, his tombstone has his year of death as 1990, six years before the time this story takes place. Gallery Cover artwork The Origin 01-00b.jpg|Joe Bennett main cover S1j1.jpg|Original photo cover’s picture References nl:The Origin, Deel Eén Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic